criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Time
Out of Time (Case #4) is the fourth case of the Sports Center, fourth case of Mistbarrow and the fourth fanmade case of MysteryJones. Case Background After the events of the last case, the team found out more clues about the « Soccer Ghost», the soccer players kidnapper, where they found that Damian Clifton was the next victim. So the team went immediately to the Armadillos Stadium but, they run out of time since he was found dead in the middle of the stadium with his members ripped off. In the middle of the investigation the team interrogated Jayden Shine, the Armadillos coach, Vivienne Merrit, a soccer announcer, Janice Gabriel, the Soccer Channel CEO, Benjamin Upton, the Bulls coach and Carla Garcia, Damian's assistant through the Armadillos Stadium, the Soccer Channel Station and the Underground. The team ended arresting Jayden Shine for Damian's murder. In the arrest, Cristian asked why he murdered Jayden. Jayden said that Damian knew about the money laundering that the Armadillos team was hidding behind the soccer games. Jayden said that Damian, in the past day had talked with him about the money laundering and ordered to stop the operation immediately but Jayden refused to cooperate so Damian was calling the police when Jayden kicked with a chair in Damian's head putting him unconsious. Then, Jayden taked Damian to the stadium so he could show everyone the snitch that he was. In court, Judge McAllister heard the history and asked for who the money of the money laundering was going to. Jayden said it was for the «Soccer Ghost» since he was his second-in-command.Judge McAllister ordered that he told who the «Soccer Ghost» was but Jayden said that we would find the truth very soon, in the championship finals. Said that, Judge McAllister sentenced Jayden to life in prison for the murder and for the money laundering process hidden in the soccer championship. In The Big Game Part 4, the team found a message from the «Soccer Ghost» saying «I will kill the winning team's captain!». So the team started planning a security process for the big final that was happening in the next day. Victim: *'Damian Clifton '(Found dismembered in the Armadillos Stadium) Murder Weapon: *'Machete' 'Killer: *'Jayden Shine Suspects: Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is a Soccer fan. *The Suspect drinks tomato juice. *The Suspect plays the guitar. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect wears a gold watch. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is a Soccer fan. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect wears a gold watch. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is a Soccer fan. *The Suspect drinks tomato juice. *The Suspect plays the guitar. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect wears a gold watch. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect is a Soccer fan. *The Suspect drinks tomato juice. *The Suspect plays the guitar. Suspect's Profile *The Suspect drinks tomato juice. *The Suspect plays the guitar. Suspect's Appearance *The Suspect wears a gold watch. Killer's Profile *The Killer is a Soccer fan. *The Killer drinks tomato juice. *The Killer plays the guitar. *The Killer wears a gold watch. *The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scene